


Squeaky Clean

by SkiesTheKye



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cleaning, Fluff, Jackson wang is protective, M/M, Mark Tuan might have ocd, Mental Health Issues, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Everything has to be clean, no matter what. Scrubbed, dusted, bleached, and mopped constantly. It was an unhealthly practice some might say, but to Mark it was the most normal he could manage. Jackson never had a word on it until he found Mark awake one night scrubbing out the kitchen sink, tears in his eyes and vomit dripping down his chin.





	1. Chapter 1

"Another cleaning supplies run, huh?" BamBam asked, half heartedly looking through the contents of Jackson's shopping basket. Jackson sighed, putting another tub of bleach inside the cart. 

"I'm hoping this last longer than a week. But with the way Yi En cleans, I'm not sure it'll even last three days. My shifts at the restaurant won't pay for anymore of this stuff." Jackson had been buying more and more supplies for Mark to clean the apartment with, but all his money was going down the drain. He didn't say anything to Mark about his habit. In all honesty, he didn't think it was bad that the older cleaned all the time. It made him happy and that's all that mattered to Jackson. BamBam frowned. The Thai native didn't understand why his best friend hasn't put a stop to excessive cleaning. It couldn't be good to breathe in all the chemical fumes and it definitely wasn't good for his bank account. He didn't say anything as he placed more air freshener in the cart.

-

"That'll be ₩270,000." The young woman at the counter looked down at all the supplies in the bags. "You must be cleaning something big." Jackson smiled sadly, handing the woman the money. 

"I wished it was." He spoke softly, pushing his cart toward BamBam. "Can you take this to the car?" BamBam nodded, moving quickly to the exit. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. The woman put the money in her register, a look a worry on her face. She turned back to Jackson.

"It's none of business, but why did you need so much?" Jackson sighed, running a hand through his black locks. He didn't feel the need to tell a stranger about his home life, but there was no one else to vent it too. He could've told BamBam, but what good would that do him. Bam wasn't exactly helpful in situations like this. He never had to worry about this with Yugyeom. The younger couple never had issues, they rarely even fought.

"My boyfriend, he.. has a cleaning problem. He never thinks anything is clean enough, so he's constantly cleaning things. I don't want add to his habit, but what can I do?" The woman smiled slightly.

"Don't worry too much, you'll get gray hairs. I'm sure everything will work out. It can't be that bad, right." Jackson nodded slightly. She had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson made it home in record time, knowing Mark was itching to get more cleaning done. Jackson parked his car in the small driveway that led to the apartment. Their apartment wasn't grand, but it wasn't exactly low budget either. Mark had gotten some money from  his father before leaving America. It was enough to get to Korea and to rent an apartment, where he meet Jackson and is currently living. Jackson didn't have such luck, but was doing fine now that he had Mark.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jackson called, sickingly sweet. He had always jokingly called out for Mark when he got home even before they had started dating. It was just habit Jackson had gotten into after leaving China.

"Kitchen!" Mark responded shortly after. Jackson ignored the strong scent of bleach as he walked through the house. Jackson stopped outside of the kitchen to look at Mark. To the outside world Mark was a normal twenty-three year old college student with good looks, a great smile, and a healthy lifestyle, but on the inside he was fighting something so terrifying that he couldn't even begin to come to terms with it. Mark had OCD. No one knew what caused it and Mark wasn't saying. The other turned to look at Jackson, a bright smile on his face. "Did you get everything?" Jackson nodded, lifting up the three bags stuffed full of cleaning products.

"Yeah, I had Bam's help." Mark's smile grew upon hearing BamBam's name. Mark had a brotherly connection with the young Thai boy. Jackson thought it was cute. He set the bags down to engulf the older in a hug. Mark pressed his face into Jackson's neck, breathing in his scent. Jackson's cologne was strong, but soft enough to not be over powering. It was the only 'safe' smell Mark knew.

"I missed you." Jackson chuckled softly, pulling away slightly to kiss the older's forehead.

"I've only been gone for two hours." Mark groaned loudly.

"That's an hour and a half too long!" Jackson's eyebrows lifted in question.

"An hour and a half?"

"Well, I took a nap after you left. But still! It was a long time." Mark stuck is his lip out in a pout, trying to make a point. Jackson laughed, unable to ever take the older seriously with his lip all puffed out like that.

"Okay, I'll try not to be gone so long. Oh," Jackson had almost forgotten about his meet up with Jaebum He had to mention it to Mark. "Jaebum and the guys wanted to go out for dinner. Do you want to go?" Mark was quick to agree. He hadn't seen all the guys together in a really long time.

"Yeah. I'd love to go out with them. Let's get ready to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson had never seen Mark so eager to see BamBam and Yugyeom since the two had graduated; which had only been a month ago. Mark had taken up a brother role for the two boys, especially BamBam since the Thai boy had to leave his home to study in Korea. He ran straight to the two young boys. "Hyung!" BamBam called, meeting Mark halfway and throwing his arms around the older in a hug. Jackson chuckled softly, standing with Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

"I've never seen those four like that before." Jinyoung looked over at the cluster; Youngjae joining in the conversation. 

"Mark's missed everyone so much. He's been talking about meeting up for a while now." Jackson commented, looking at his boyfriend. Mark's smile was bright and his laugh was full and loud. 

"How have things been at home, Jacks?" Jaebum asked, pulling his back his attention. Jackson smiled at Jaebum. He never complained about anything in his home or love life to the older. He didn't need too, everything was really fine. Mark's 'problem' wasn't exactly a problem to him. 

"Everything's good. It always smells like bleach, but I'm used to it now. Opening up a window helps." Jaebum chuckled softly. He was glad that Jackson could joke about it. It made things a bit easier, but he couldn't help worrying about the younger. He never complained about anything, yet seeing his home and hearing that Mark cleaned all the time, Jaebum thought things were a bit suspicious, but the older didn't say anything. 

"Hey, Jaebum hyung! Are we ready to go eat? I'm hungry!" Yugyeom called out to the older. Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose. Jinyoung laughed, grabbing the older's hand.

"C'mon, let's feed the kids."

-

After dinner, Jaebum grumbled about much Yugyeom could eat and how little Youngjae wanted to order. Mark stood up for the two younger boys. "Jaebum-ah don't get to upset. Yugyeom is a growing boy and Youngjae has to stay in shape for his major. Dancing isn't easy to do with a full stomach." Jinyoung laughed as his boyfriend grumbled some more about how his hyung needed to take better care of their younger friend's health. 

"Don't worry about them so much Jaebummie. They can take care of themselves, they are old enough now." Jaebum rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. He looked over at Jackson and Mark. If he couldn't worry over the three youngest, he would worry over the only other couple out of the seven. Jackson joked along with BamBam and Yugyeom, while Mark talked with Youngjae about school. Jaebum didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about Mark's habit. Jackson had always said that it would work itself out and that everything was fine, but he couldn't help but feel the younger was lying. Jackson had a habit of hiding the truth of things that were only going to get worse. It was like his broken ankle all over again, only this time he was playing with Mark's health.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson didn't waste anytime getting ready for bed. he was tired after spending time with the guys. They were always hyped and excited whenever all seven on them got together. Although they always got to see each other, except the two youngest, seeing as how they all went to the same university. Jackson had changed his clothes and brushed his teeth, all in ten minutes and was ready to lay next to Mark and get a good nights rest. "Yi En, are you coming to bed?" Jackson called from their bed.

"Give me a second!" Mark was currently in the bathroom putting on one of Jackson's sweatshirts. He had gotten used to wearing his boyfriend's clothes to bed. It made him feel safe.  Even after all the cleaning he had done, in his mind things were a mess. Being surrounded by Jackson and his scent made everything better. He gave himself a quick hug before walking out of the bathroom.  Mark made sure to close the door louder than usual so Jackson would look his way. Jackson turned toward the bathroom, eyes going wide when they landed on Mark. The older tugged on the bottom hem of Jackson's sweatshirt. It was big enough to cover him and keep him warm, but it wasn't big enough to hide his black boxers or skinny legs. Mark had always been self-conscious about how thin his legs were and this sweatshirt wasn't doing him justice. 

"You look good in my clothes. Sexy really." Mark covered his face with his hands. He would never get used to Jackson saying that. He climbed into their bed trying to hide his blushing face. "Awe baby, are you flustered?"

"Shut up. You're flustered." Jackson laughed, throwing his arms around Mark and pulling him closer. Mark curled easily into Jackson. The younger sighed, pressing his lips to Mark's forehead.

"I love you." Jackson whispered. At every chance he could get Jackson was telling Mark how much he loved the older.

"Twenty-six. Twenty-six 'I love you's' in one day. I'm not suffering from withdrawal you know." Jackson smiled, kissing Mark quickly.

"I know, but I want to make sure you really know how much I love you."

"Well, I know." Mark looked up at Jackson, catching all his features. The older loved making a list of every new and old thing he noticed about Jackson. "Babe, can I make the list again?" Jackson sighed loudly as usual. The younger loved joking about the list, but he liked hearing it almost as much as Mark liked making it. Mark laughed softly before starting yet another list.

-

"And you have another... Laugh line on... The other... Si.," Mark dozed off near the end of his list. Another reason why Jackson liked hearing the list was because of this. It always ended with a sleepy Mark. He never finished and he stayed asleep for a few hours more than normal. If Mark could sleep past 6:15 that would mean the world to Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson's eyes flashed open, feeling the coldness of Mark's side of the bed. He turned to look at the clock. The bright orange numbers read 16:17. He was hoping that Mark had only gotten up to use the restroom. Jackson rolled out of their bed. He still had on extra three hours before he really had to be awake. He walked toward the bathroom in their room, stopping when he noticed the door was wide open. Jackson sighed, walking through the room to the door. If Mark was cleaning at this hour, Jackson was going to pull his hair out.

-

Jackson stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Mark silently. The older wasn't doing his normal type of cleaning. He was hunched over the sink, vigorously pouring bleach down the drain. Jackson sighed, inaudibly. He was ready to head back to bed when he heard crying. Mark was sobbing softly. "Yi En?" Jackson moved to Mark's side. , instinctively wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

"I'm fine Jia Er. Go back to sleep." Jackson shook his head, noticing the two empty bottles of bleach and four used dish rags in the sink. 

"This isn't what I call fine. You're crying and," The younger stopped when he glanced at the older's face. Tears were ever present on his flushed cheeks, but there was something else disrupting the peace. On the older's chin was an off-green colored streak. Jackson grabbed a napkin from the counter to remove it from Mark's face. He threw it in the trash bin before turning back to Mark. "Did you throw up?" The older nodded, slightly embarrassed of himself. "Yi En, this isn't healthy. I tried to keep my mouth shut because this made you happy, but I can't do that anymore. Not when the guys keep asking how you're doing. They worried about you too. Why is this so important?" Mark shook his head. He didn't want anyone to know why he had this problem. He would rather have people question his cleaning rather than his sanity. But he couldn't keep it from Jackson anymore, even though the younger had never asked him before, he knew Jackson must be itching to know. Jackson smiled slightly. He knew it must be hard for Mark to open up, but he had an idea. "How about you tell me in the bath. Warm water always relaxes you." Mark nodded, throwing his arms out for Jackson. He wanted to be carried. Jackson rolled his eyes, but picked Mark up anyway. "How old are you?" Mark snuggled close to Jackson laughing slightly.

"Three."


	6. Chapter 6

Mark watched silently as Jackson filled their bathtub with warm water. He loved that the younger always knew what could relax him without having to ask. Jackson turned to look at Mark, a small smile on his face. "You look absolutely beautiful." Mark looked away, his face heating up in embarrassment. Jackson was always full of compliments. Mark was never going to be able to take a compliment from him.

"Stop saying stuff like that." Jackson grabbed Mark's chin, forcing the older to look at him.

"I will when it stops being true. The younger quickly kissed Mark's forehead. "Now it's time for you to talk. It's just you and me, right? You can tell me anything, okay?" Mark nodded slightly.

"Okay."

-

For whatever reason, Mark liked sitting in the tub with Jackson's sleeveless shirts and his boxers while talking. Jackson didn't question it and let Mark talk. "Mom was always cleaning. She never put a sponge down. I used to help her from time to time. I liked seeing my reflection in the shinny counter top. And Dad used to say a clean life is the only way to live. I guess it stuck with me. I was always thinking that if anything was dirty I was unhappy and couldn't live that way. Is there something wrong with me Jia Er?" Jackson pressed his lips to the back of Mark's neck before answering.

"No, nothings wrong with you. You're just having a hard time. We'll have to work on it."

"How?" Mark rolled his head back to look at Jackson. The younger smiled, thinking of the perfect thing to do.

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

-

Jackson had called over the guys for an early morning breakfast. The three youngest were eager to eat before class, but Jaebum and Jinyoung were worried about Mark. They thought things were getting out of hand. "Jacks, what's this about?" Jinyoung asked, looking around the kitchen. Many things had been displaced as he began cooking. Jinyoung didn't know what Jackson was thinking and he had half a mind to slap him on the back of the head to fix whatever was going on.

"This is just part of my plan. I'm trying to make a mess and see if Mark can handle it. I don't want anymore extreme cleaning."

"Do you think that's smart?" Jinyoung was way beyond worried by now. Jackson shook his head.

"We talked earlier this morning and I know what the problem is. We're working on it together." Jackson opened his mouth to continue his explanation, but Mark's tired voice cut him off. 

"Jia Er, I'm still sleepy. Why are you up so early?

"Awe, hyung! You sound so cute! Bam called out over the chatter. Mark rolled his eyes, leaning against Jackson. 

"What are they doing here?" The younger smiled, kissing Mark on the forehead.

"Breakfast. Gotta make sure the younger ones are fed. Especially Youngjae." Mark sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. 

"Make me scrambled eggs and fried tomatoes." Mark moved away from Jackson to the sink where four small pans filled with caked on pieces of food were sitting waiting to be washed. Mark grabbed a rag, but Jackson stopped him.

"No, put it down." Mark looked over at Jackson in shock. "I'll get it. You go hang out with the others." Jinyoung shook his head, watching the couple. He didn't think this was going to work, but he was going to give Jackson the benefit of the doubt. 

-

"Can I clean it now?" Mark had waited until the other five had left before asking. He was scratching at his arms, looking at the mess that currently sat in the kitchen. He really needed to clean something before he went crazy.

"Nope, you're going to be late. Be safe and don't worry I'll take care of it." Mark groaned, grabbing his bag from the table. Jackson laughed slightly. "I love you.

"Just make sure you put everything away. Don't make anymore messes." Jackson rolled his eyes, moving to give Mark a kiss.

"Get to class, Yi En. I've got it."

-

Mark knew he was going to be way beyond late, but he wanted to be sure Jackson cleaned up like he promised. He waited around the block for Jackson's car to drive past. He quickly ran back to the apartment to check on everything. He opened the door quickly looking at everything. Nothing seemed out of place. He was happy that everything looked clean and he wouldn't have to clean up much. He walked into the kitchen were most of the mess had been made that morning, to find it still in complete and utter havoc. Mark groaned loudly. How could he leave it like this, Mark thought, throwing down his bag. Looks like he wasn't going to class today.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson had only taken a small shift at the restaurant. He wasn't going to have to take the extra load now that he was trying to wean Mark away from cleaning. He just wanted to get home and take a nap before Mark got back from class. He parked his car back in the same spot as usual. Walking into the house he got the familiar scent of bleach. This can't be good. As he continued throughout the house he noticed spots in which things had been cleaned in a disorderly fashion. Mark had been home and was trying to make it look as if he hadn't been. Jackson rolled his eyes, calling out to his boyfriend. "Mark Tuan! Yi En!" A soft voice answered in response.

"Nobody's home." Jackson chuckled softly walking toward the kitchen where Mark's voice had come from. He stopped in the doorway to stare at Mark. The older was sitting at the table with his head down, searching through a bag of candy. He was picking out all the strawberry and green apple flavors; all of his favorites. 

"Yi En, were you cleaning? Did you even go to class today?" He nodded once and then shook his head. Jackson sighed, moving to the table. He sat down in front of Mark. The older didn't look up from the bag.

"Yugyeom gave this to me. Isn't he the sweetest? I'm going to have to thank him some day." Mark was changing the subject now. Jackson didn't want Mark cleaning as much as he had been anymore. It was unhealthy and it was causing him emotional harm. Jackson didn't want to have to do this, but there was nothing else he could do.

"Baby, I know you don't want to hear this right now. But I think we have to go through with it."

"What are you talking about?" Mark looked up at Jackson, stuffing a piece of candy in his mouth. He wasn't fully understanding what Jackson was implying. He was perfectly fine with his cleaning habits. He didn't think anything was wrong. Sure, he got sick at times, but that didn't affect him in anyway.

"I'm taking you to therapy."


	8. Chapter 8

Mark pleaded and screamed his heart out all the way to therapist's office. He even made a scene inside the building. Luckily no one was inside except the secretary. "Yi En, please quit acting like a child." The older stuck out his lips in pout, sitting down on the floor. Jackson sighed, looking back at the secretary. "I'm so sorry about this. He doesn't want to be here. He thinks he doesn't have a problem." The lady smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it. A lot of people are like that. Although I've never seen an adult do that." She pointed toward Mark, making Jackson turn around. He rolled his eyes looking down at Mark. He was sitting on his stomach, picking at the decorative rug. He didn't have anything to say about what he was doing.

"Neither have I." Jackson turned back to the secretary. "How long will it be?" She smiled again.

"He can go right in."

-

"Can I just go home?" Mark sat in front of therapist, ignoring most the questions thrown at him. 

"I would like to send you home Mark, but our time isn't over yet. Plus I would like to make some progress on your issue."

"But I don't have an issue!" Mark was on the verge of yelling at the therapist, Simon. He was tired of people telling him there was something wrong.

"Okay. I understand. You don't have a problem." Mark blinked at the older. Didn't he just spend the last hour telling him there was something wrong? What was going on?

"You don't think I have a problem?" Simon shook his head.

"If you don't think so, then I don't think so. Do other people say you do?" Mark nodded slowly.

"Everyone does. Even my boyfriend." Simon nodded, writing something down on his clipboard. He was using a small form of reverse psychology. He had used it a lot on many patients with OCD. It had worked previously and he hoped it would work easily on Mark.

"What do they say about it?" Mark sighed, he never liked what they had to say about his cleaning. 

"They say it's unhealthy. That it's bad for me. Jackson never used to say anything about it, but now he's really worried about me. I know he means well, but I can't help myself. I just have to clean. If not I think I might go crazy. I'm not even sure if I like cleaning, but it just has to be done." Simon wrote more stuff down, adding to his list of adjustments.

"I don't think cleaning is unhealthy. It's very good for the body and mind." Mark nodded, listening attentively to every word. "But only if it's done in moderation. Did Jackson try to help with that?" Mark thought back to yesterday. He nodded slightly.

"Well, he did try. But I didn't stick to the plan. I even skipped class to clean." Simon nodded, looking over to his clock. His time with Mark was up and he had made some progress.

"Alright, Mark. I think you did well today. I have a little project I want you to take on if you think you can do it." Mark nodded at the older. He was ready to take on anything. "I want you to try stop cleaning one thing in your house. Something small like a window or a table. You have to be able to hold off on cleaning that one thing for a whole week and report back to me. If you can do that, things will get better. Do you think you can do that?" Mark gulped. He didn't think he would be able to do this task, but he would try. He nodded, agreeing. Simon smiled. "Good. I'll see you in a week.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebum and Jinyoung made it a point to visit Jackson and Mark every few weeks to make sure everything was going good for the couple.  Today, they wanted to see if Mark was making any progress since his visit to therapist. Jinyoung had his doubts. He believed deep down that Mark could stop, but he didn't believe that he would do it anytime soon. Jaebum on the other hand knew that if Mark really put his mind to something he could do it, and this was one of those things.

Jinyoung didn't bother to knock, walking in without saying a word. He just wanted to know what was happening. He sniffed the air, noticing the lack of bleach. That was a start. "Stop doing that. You look like a crazy person."Jaebum grabbed the younger's hand, pulling him back. 

"I can't help it. What if he just got worse than before? I want Mark to healthy." Jaebum kissed Jinyoung's forehead. 

"We all do. Don't worry. I'm sure Jackson has everything under control.

-

Jackson did not have anything under control. After a few trips to the therapist and the doctor, Mark had broken down all the sources to his problem. He stopped cleaning so much that he went through all the supplies and threw most of them out. Sure, he still had times where he had too do a through cleaning and the apartment would smell like bleach and Lysol for a few days, but he didn't do it every day. Mark had made a lot of progress. But now when they had spring cleaning to do there was nothing to clean with. "Yi En, where did you put the Windex?"

"I threw it away. Didn't you read the list I wrote? It has all the ones I got rid of on it." Jackson sighed, moving to the fridge to read the bright green sticky pad. It had a bunch of cleaning supplies written on it. He rolled his eyes. Most of the supplies were things he would need later. He was glad that Mark wasn't making a big deal out of cleaning anymore, but he wished the older had kept all the supplies. Looks like the wouldn't be finishing his spring cleaning.

-

"Jinyoung eomma! When did you get here?" Mark rushed to the younger, engulfing him in a hug. Jinyoung pushed the older away slightly. 

"I'm not your mother." Mark chuckled softly, moving away from Jinyoung.

"Yeah, I know, but you sure worry like one. I should just call you my Korean Mother." Jinyoung rolled his eyes, moving past Mark to sit at the kitchen table. Jaebum followed behind him. "What brings you two here?" Jaebum sighed.

"Jinyoung was worried about you. As usual. He just wanted to see how you were doing, y'know." Mark nodded, sitting down across from Jinyoung.

"You don't have to worry so much. Jinyoungie. I'm perfectly fine. The therapy is really working. Jackson was right." 

"I'm always right." Jackson entered the room quickly walking to the table. He sat down next Mark, giving the older a chaste kiss. Jinyoung snorted, leaning close to Jaebum. 

"Well, it really has been working. This place seems a little bit messier since we were last here." Mark raised his eyebrows. he hadn't even noticed the mess.

"Are you sure? We've been doing spring cleaning."

"Trying too." Jackson interjected. "Someone decided they were going to throw out a majority of the cleaning supplies." Mark smiled sheepishly. Jaebum chuckled.

"It's not even spring. Why are cleaning so early?" Mark frowned, looking at Jaebum. Did he even have to ask that question? Jaebum blinked slowly, realizing his mistake. "Uh, never mind." Jinyoung smiled. He was glad that Mark was getting help he needed. It was about time.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson stood in the doorway of the kitchen. It had been two months since the cleaning epidemic had slowed down. Mark didn't clean as much anymore. He let Jackson do most of the cleaning and kept quite when something wasn't clean to his standards. But something was going wrong. Mark was standing in the kitchen looking lost, almost as if he was seeing it for the first time. Jackson watched Mark walk around the outside of the kitchen, running his hands over the countertops. "Yi En, are you coming to bed?" Mark jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to look Jackson. He nodded, slowly.

"Yeah." He spoke softly, turning back to look at the kitchen once more. Jackson moved to Mark's side, wrapping his arm around the older's waist and pulling him close. 

"What's the matter baby?" Mark leaned into Jackson with a sigh.

"I don't know. I feel like I should so something before I go to sleep like I used to do. But there isn't anything I can do. You did such a good job cleaning that it looks really nice." Jackson smiled slightly.

"I did that for you. I didn't want you to worry about making it perfect." Mark pulled back from Jackson slightly.

"You didn't have to do that. I know how much you hate the smell of cleaning supplies. I don't why you never stopped me sooner." Jackson pressed his lips against Mark's forehead. He had many reason for not stopping Mark's cleaning habit, but only one really mattered.

"You always seemed so happy. I didn't want to take that away from you. But when I saw you standing over the sink that night, I knew something had to be done." Mark smiled at Jackson. He never knew that Jackson had cared so much about that side of him. 

"Thank you, babe." Mark gave Jackson a quick kiss.

"I love you." Mark grabbed the younger's wrist, pulling him toward their room.

"Can I make the list again?" Jackson groaned as he closed the door behind them, getting ready for another long list.


	11. Epilogue

Jackson groaned, moving a can of Lysol onto it's shelf again, only for it to end up on the counter once more. "Mark Yi En Tuan!" The older giggled, wrapping his arms around Jackson.

"Awe don't be mad, oppa." Jackson frowned slightly. Mark only used that childish voice when he was trying to get this way.

"I'm younger than you." Mark shook his head.

"But you like it when I call you that. Don't you think it's cute. Oppa!" Jackson rolled his eyes, kissing the older on the forehead.

"How long have they been doing this?" BamBam asked staring at the couple.

"About twenty minutes. We aren't like this, right?" Jinyoung turned to look at Jaebum. He shook his head.

"Not even close."

-

All seven of the boys decided to go spend the rest of their evening at the park. The youngest were already off before they had even reached the grass. Youngjae snorted. "You would think they were still in elementary." Jaebum nodded in agreement.

"They pretty much are." Mark sighed, looking at the BamBam and Yugyeom. He wanted to join them, his inner child yelling at him, but he was the oldest and had to act like it. Jackson looked over at Mark, seeing his longing look.

"Do you want to go play?" Mark nodded slowly, embarrassed. Jackson smiled at him. "Go ahead. Enjoy it." Mark looked up at Jackson, a big smile on his face. He gave the younger a quick kiss before rushing off toward the other two boys. Jinyoung chuckled, watching Mark. He was the oldest, but he sure acted like the youngest.

-

"How is everything going?" Jinyoung had finally asked. He had been waiting for the right moment to ask Jackson. 

"Do you have any other questions? You ask me that every time you see me." Jackson spoke, laughter in his voice. He was actually glad that Jinyoung had asked him. Things had been going well. If Jackson was being honest with himself, he felt as if he was the one doing most of the cleaning these days. Mark didn't even bother unless he had an urge that needed to be worked out. Jinyoung laughed softly.

"I know, but I'm still a bit worried. Sometimes Mark looks like he's doing fine, like now. I mean he looks so normal. Just like everyone else does." He flicked his chin in the direction of the three boys acting like children. "And when he looks like that I can't feel at ease. It happened before, when I thought everything was fine but it ended up being the complete opposite. So, I just want to make sure. Is everything fine?" Jackson nodded.

"We're doing fine. Ever since he started going to therapy, he's done so much better. The cleaning has mostly stopped. He does have his moments were he needs to clean something, but not to the extreme it used to be. The apartment doesn't smell like bleach anymore." Youngjae and Jaebum laughed at this. "Yah! It's not funny. That smell was really irritating." Jinyoung smiled at him. He was glad that everything had worked out this way. Mark would never fully overcome his habit, it was just a part of him, but at least he could live a somewhat normal life. This was for the better and it was all thanks to Jackson.


End file.
